Wish
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: No hay nada mejor que despedir un año y recibir al siguiente con la persona que amas, eso en verdad define a la verdadera felicidad Primer Nozoeli que hago


Dos mujeres mayores de entre 27 y 30 años estaban viendo uno de esos programas de espectáculos en vivo, en la cocina una mujer de cabellos recogidos de color purpura estaba preparando la cena mientras que una rubia de cabello recogido estaba entrando al predio con una bolsa probablemente había llegado de trabajar para celebrar el fin del año.

En la televisión había una mujer que entrevistaba a una castaña de cabello corto también de la misma edad, era una cara conocida para las dos mujeres

-"Agradecemos a Hirasawa Yui-san por acompañarnos"

-"El placer es todo mío"

-"Ahora veremos a un grupo muy popular que ha estado muy activo este año"- La mujer presentaba a un grupo de cuatro personas probablemente con vestimentas parecidas a estrellas de rock normalón aunque para la mujer de cabellos morados uno de sus integrantes era bastante conocido como si lo hubiera visto desde mucho antes.

-"Desde su primera aparición en el festival Akashiro no Uta, esta vez el grupo Okita´s tienen hoy su remix especial"

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!- Una voz canturrona interrumpió la vista de la pelimorada, era la mujer rubia de ojos azules como un remarcado físico y un abrigo de invierno, estaba sonriente. La mujer de pelo morado se acercó para dar un pequeño beso entre sus labios, de hecho ambas mujeres eran casadas desde hace varios años y próximas a ser madres adoptivas al año siguiente.

-Bienvenida a casa, Elichi- La mencionada sonrió y en menos de segundos abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su amada, de hecho esperaba ese día libre y pasar al lado de su esposa

-Estás de buen humor, ¿Eh?

-¡Si que lo estoy!- Exclamó no sin antes soltarse de su amada- Bueno, me hicieron trabajar en la víspera de año nuevo, ¿No? Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo bebiendo del licor

-Ja ja, ¿Estarás bien?

En eso se escuchó el anuncio del grupo Okita´s mientras la pareja miró detenidamente a cierto miembro reconocible en cualquier parte de ese grupo, era la intérprete del conjunto

-¿Nico ya salió?- Preguntó la rusa mientras su vista se enfocaba en la televisión

-Ah sí, hablando de ello hay miembros menores de edad y salieron temprano por la ley de normas laborales

-¿Pero Nico también es joven?

-Quizás pero, ¿No tenemos la misma edad?

La mujer de rasgos europeos se tapaba los oídos como si hubiese contraído una especie de enfermedad en su oído.

-No puedo escucharte Nozomi, lo siento- La mujer se quitaba su abrigo para luego sentarse en el sofá como si hubiese trabajado mil horas sin parar- Estoy muy mareada

-¿Quieres agua?- La adivina estaba preparando algo a vapor pero optó por llenar una olla con agua fresca y ponerla a calentar

-Bueno iré a bañarme

-Que te diviertas- Se enfocó en la comida que preparaba- Que te diviertas. Oh, ¿Quieres un poco de Udon?

-Seguro

(…)

Esta escena es interrumpida por un anuncio por parte de Araki Yuzu-chan… (Imaginen a Dokuro Chrome explicando en un tablero)

-Hola queridos lectores, la siguiente es para explicarles acerca de lo que significa Udon

UDON: Es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina de trigo, popular en la comida japonesa. Son normalmente servidos en un caldo a base de dashi, salsa de soja y mirin. Después se les añade encima uno o varios ingredientes.

Según estos ingredientes, se diferencia entre los distintos tipos de udon. La mayoría de las variantes suelen llevar negi picado. El sabor del caldo y los ingredientes adicionales varían de región en región. Los udon en sí también varían de forma y grosor según la zona.

Eso es todo, Yuzu y fuera

(…)

La pareja preparó su cena mientras se sentaban a saborear la cena, la rusa usaba una ropa comoda mientras su esposa ojiverde seguía enfocándose en la televisión donde ahora tocaban el grupo Okita´s, la interprete era una mujer bajita de cabello negro largo con ojos rojos carmín. La apariencia era de una niña pero tenía la pinta de una chica de chaqueta de cuero, mechones pintados de rosa y unos jeans rotos aparte de un tatuaje en su cintura.

-Bien, aquí vamos- La ojiceleste ya preparaba los palillos-¡A comer!

Eli comenzó a comer el alimento como si fuese el mismo Gokú, de un solo bocado llevarse el fideo a su boca mientras se sonrojaba, en verdad sentir el sabor en sus pupilas era como estar en el paraíso

-Mmm… Puedo saborear el dashi… Eres tan dulce

-Te estás convirtiendo en una ojicchan, Elichi- Decía la adivina entre risas, en verdad ver esa faceta algo infantil de su esposa la hacía sonreír y hasta le conmovía el corazón

-Cállate, ¿Quieres?-Seguía embelesada por el udon pero de pronto escupió el alimento cuando en la televisión la intérprete de Okita´s, aquella pelinegra de aspecto loli estaba besándose con la baterista que era una peliazul de ojos morados y ropas oscuras… No lo podían creer ni siquiera se lo esperaban de su amiga, supuestamente era idol pero no contaban que era una respetada como temible estrella de rock y aparte cargándose esposa que era de unos 16 años

-"Saburo Nishijima oficializó su relación con su baterista Yohane"

-"¿Será Saburo-san ser feliz con su ángel caído?"

-Mentira, esa tipa es Nicochi…-Tanto la adivina como la rusa estaban preplejas y más cuando veían una faceta de la vieja loli, ahora era una tipa rockera con gusto a las pollitas (Jóvenes menores de edad), no tuvieron otra que cambiar el canal y ver noticias locales

(Nota 1: Dashi es caldo de pescado y Ojicchan es el pronunciativo nipón de "Abuela o abuelita")

(…)

Finalmente la pareja terminó de cenar, Nozomi se encargaba de lavar los platos mientras Eli estaba sentada en el sofá mientras se sobaba el vientre

-Haa… Terminé con el trabajo y mi estomago está lleno. Esto es vida

-Je je je… De nada

La rusa aprovechó para dar suaves palmadas sobre el suave sofá dando a entender que quería invitar a su esposa para poder descansar a su lado. La pelimorada se sentó mientras la rubia posó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, tener a alguien tan suave como Nozomi era algo esperanzador como algo digno… La comodidad de su cuerpo… Se sentía tan bien

-¿Qué pasa Elichi? Has estado muy consentida desde que llegaste- Esbozaba una sonrisa, era capaz de tan sólo algo tan simple en dar al menos una felicidad adecuada. La ojiazul extendió sus manos para tocar sus oscuros y narcisos cabellos

-Estaba pensando que es porque estás a mi lado, Nozomi, que estoy así de feliz

Ahora trasladó el tacto hacia su cara, la ojiverde no dio alguna objeción ya que también quería probar esos labios carmesís impregnados de vodka, pareciera que los segundos eran minutos y todo por acercar sus rostros y sus vistas para sellar una de tantas miles su amor duradero.

"Quiero estar contigo el próximo año como el siguiente hasta que dejemos nuestras vidas, así que no intentes ni hables de encontrar a otra persona enfrente de mí"

"Por favor, cuídame ahora y siempre"


End file.
